


demyx time

by thoughquaking (xigithy)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Other, background xigdem and akudem but like VERY TINY, let demyx fuck!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xigithy/pseuds/thoughquaking
Summary: Look, sometimes you just gotta sit back and fantasize about what it would be like to let your coworkers fuck you.





	demyx time

There’s a handful of things Demyx should be doing right now.

Saix really piled on the work today ( _ definite _ con to their numbers being down by half, by the way), but Demyx doesn’t really  _ feel _ like getting anything done yet. The bigger of his assignments today was in Agrabah and, well- he  _ hates _ it there. It’s always so fucking hot. And dry. And sandy. Terrible conditions for his sitar and even worse conditions for a Nobody with water-based powers. 

So Demyx has opted to put off the mission and instead has been sneaking around the castle all day, avoiding the few people left wandering around. He’d managed, for the most part, to spend his time hiding out in the kitchen and was only recently forced to relocate after Xigbar had strolled in, found him, and instantly started laying into him about slacking off more than usual. Dude’s been so uptight lately, Demyx can hardly stand it. 

They’ve  _ all _ been uptight lately, come to think of it. 

Ever since that mess with Roxas and the whole ‘Axel going rogue’ thing, tensions in the Castle have been at an all-time high and, as Demyx strolls back to his room, wiggling past a dusk as it passes him in a corridor, he muses on how everyone needs to just dial it back and take it easy- take a page out of the Demyx Playbook and  _ relax _ a little. 

He slips into the room with a grin and has barely managed to click the lock on the door before he’s stripping off his clothing. Demyx tugs the zipper down on his jacket, shrugging it off and tossing it to the side, and goes to work on removing his boots- hopping around on one foot as he haphazardly yanks one-off and drops it unceremoniously to the floor. The other comes off with a little more grace and, as he continues his tornado path to his bed, Demyx pulls the thin undershirt up over his head and off entirely. He flops heavily onto the mattress, with its sheets still undone from the morning, and stretches largely with a yawn. He  _ could _ go for a nap, but… the kind of relaxing he has in mind doesn’t involve sleeping. Well- at least not right away. Maybe after. 

Settling in, Demyx closes his eyes and draws in a deep breath. He can already feel the arousal in the pit of his belly begin to stir, and dexterous hands itch to fly to the source of his pleasure- to paw at himself until he’s a whiny mess, writhing atop wrinkled sheets- but today he’s looking for something just a little different; he wants it to really last.

With a hum, he trails the index finger of his left hand up the inside of his clothed thigh and even further up- just skirting the bulge of his dick- up his torso, until his fingers find themselves at the small balls of metal that frame his nipple. He teases it, taking the hardened nipple in two fingers and rolling it between them- just enough to prompt a deep shudder from the nobody. Demyx tugs softly at the metal rod piercing his nipple and, as he does, he slides his free hand down to his pants. He hesitates, for just a moment, at the edge of the fabric, squirming with anticipation as he gives the piercing another smart tug and undoes the fastenings to his pants. Demyx wiggles himself awkwardly out of them, kicking them aside once they’re around his ankles, and briefly, he considers how much smoother things go when he’s got someone around to help out.

A thought takes him, like a light suddenly illuminating a dark room and, with a smirk, he returns his attention to the growing need between his thighs. He palms at himself, slowly at first- as he does, six distinct faces pass in his mind’s eye. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about what it would be like with most of the other members of the Organization at least once. There were a couple who had given him the time of day, but for most, Demyx was forced to use his imagination- and if the Organization’s No. IX was  _ anything _ , it was highly imaginative. 

He starts with the familiar: No. II, Xigbar. The two were close- or as close as you can be with someone like him- and as a result, often spent time in each other’s company. It wasn’t always sex- in fact, it pretty rarely was- but the times where they  _ would _ fuck… The memory of their last time flows to the forefront of his mind, and all at once Demyx grabs for his hardened cock- just a little too roughly- in an attempt to mirror the experience. Xig was never tender with him, and sex with the Freeshooter always skewed a little more toward the painful side of pleasure, but Demyx wasn’t one to complain- far from it. With a soft sigh, he grabs the base of his cock and squeezes, relishing in the way the tight pressure of his calloused hand wraps around him. As he begins to stroke the length of his dick, Demyx recalls the way Xigbar had felt, pounding into him with almost reckless abandon, and how the older man had left him with hickeys and bite marks that had  _ long _ overstayed their welcome. His breathing quickens with his pace, and Demyx groans out a low moan.

Now Axel- Axel was different. The couple times they had fooled around had been  _ fun _ , but the vibe had been completely different. Shifting positions just slightly, Demyx slows his pace and begins to move his hand with long, slow, deep strokes- the way Axel had fucked him. There had been a lingering sense of…  _ something _ there when the two had hooked up, but Demyx wasn’t dumb enough to think that had anything to do with him. Whatever had been knocking around in Axel’s head, or  _ heart _ , he guesses, had lent itself to a great time, a  _ long _ time, and Demyx only vaguely recalls the dull ache of his body the next day, and how the memory of how he earned the soreness in his muscles had been enough to get him off at least twice the following day.

The hand resting at his chest pinches a nipple again, harder this time, and Demyx doesn’t bother to stifle the whine that follows it. For a minute the only thing he can focus on is the movement of his hand around his aching cock; how the slow, lazy movement of skin against skin ripples a lustful desire through him and how his hips itch to jerk up into his grip and quicken the pace- to move hard and fast until he’s shaking and spilling hot, thick strands of release down his thighs. But where’s the fun in the instant gratification? He still has so much more fantasizing left to do… his libido will just have to be patient for a little while longer. 

He’s never been with Luxord, but he’d hung out with the smooth-talking gambler enough times to have an idea of exactly what Demyx would let No. X do to him. Demyx swipes his thumb at the head of his cock, brushing the slit of the head of it, and he shivers as goosebumps break out along his body. He’d be willing to wager ( _ ha-ha) _ that sex with Luxord would be less a roll in the hay- so to speak- and more a proper fuck. As he considers the air of sophistication Luxord carries with him, Demyx strokes his cock just a little quicker- and each long, even stroke makes his brain buzz. Although... Demyx  _ did _ cheat at poker that one time, and as he recalls the verbal tongue lashing Luxord had given him upon being found out, Demyx hastens his pace to short, quick strokes and daydreams about the tongue lashing he wishes he had received instead.

Demyx grinds his hips upwards, bucking them in time with the motion of his hand, and he spares a wandering thought to one of the Organization’s more reserved members. Xaldin didn’t care for him, that much was for sure but- well, there’s a certain allure to hatefucking that even Demyx can’t deny. Xaldin was quiet and intense in everything he did, and there was no doubt in Demyx’s mind that sex with the Lancer was much the same; intense and deliberate and, while lacking any semblance of emotion, still very much full of  _ feeling _ . His eyes fall closed at the thought of it and another breathy whine escapes him. A warm, aching tightness begins to pool in his belly, and Demyx can only think of how it’s a goddamn shame he never hit Xaldin up for sex when Lexaeus was still around. The two of them,  _ together _ ? Filling and stretching and  _ fucking _ Demyx every which way, until he’s a useless puddle of a person, spent and satisfied and  _ full _ .

_ Fuck _ , he’s so close already. 

But he doesn’t want to come yet. He knows from firsthand experience that the longer it lasts, the sweeter the release and Demyx is itching for something sweeter than he can express. Maybe… In a flash, he’s sitting up and shifting positions. He grabs one of his extra pillows and, as he settles onto his knees, Demyx stuffs it between his thighs. He falls forward onto his forearms and slowly- too slowly- he begins to roll his hips against the pillow. The friction of the cool fabric against his warm throbbing cock is electricity in his veins, and it’s not long before his breath starts to come in short, shallow pants. He picks up the pace, rocking his hips against the pillow with an increased urgency and as thin strands of fluid pre-come dot the surface of it, the haze of Demyx’s mind clears enough for him to remember where he left off.

Saix was another of the Organization’s members who didn’t really care for him- and the feeling was more than mutual. Saix was always barking orders at Demyx or getting on his case for some reason or another, but really, Demyx can’t help but get the feeling that it’s mostly a projection on Saix’s part.  _ Sure _ , the guy’s got a lot on his plate, and being second in command has  _ gotta _ be stressful, but maybe all he really needs is to get  _ laid _ . Demyx was willing to take one for the team if it meant X-face would loosen up a little and quit being so fucking uptight all the time… Xig had wondered out loud once to Demyx if Saix did that berserker thing in bed and he had to admit- he was curious. 

He widens his stance, spreading his legs further apart, and quickly pops two fingers in his mouth, coating them. Demyx continues the greedy rutting of his hips against the pillow and imagines the way Saix would fuck him if that were indeed the case; would Saix care at all for anything past his own base animalistic needs? He reaches his slick fingers back and nudges them against his entrance, a moan escaping at the thought of Saix taking him and fucking him hard and fast and almost too impersonally. Demyx slips a single finger inside himself to the knuckle and rocks back against it with a shudder. Would Saix even  _ speak _ to him if they fucked? Or would their time together be void of conversation- just the sweet music of mingling bodes and heavy, fervent breathing and moans. He’s more of a talker himself, but if it meant the promise of the ecstasy of passion, he’d shut right the hell up. 

Demyx drops his head and slips a second finger inside, hissing softly at the pleasant sting of taking too much, just a little too fast. He works his fingers harder in time with the thrusting of his hips and in no time at all he’s settled into the rhythm of it, taking the fingers like nothing. In his mind, he hears a deep, smooth voice muse on what a good job he’s doing- on how well he’s managed to stave off the impending bliss of his orgasm. Xemnas seldom ever speaks to Demyx outright, but that hardly stops the Melodious Nocturne from imagining the things the Superior would whisper to him, were they to steal away for some one on one time. There were times, in the Round Room, where Demyx would just lose himself in the long-winded ramblings of the Organization’s No. I; he never focused on the content of the message, of course, but something about the way Xemnas’s enigmatic speeches kiss his ears makes him feel warm inside and makes him want nothing more than to just listen to the man talk all goddamn day.

There’s a familiar, almost painful tightening in his belly, and Demyx decides, finally, to oblige the screaming need in him to come to completion. He keeps pace with his fingers, curling and craning them to hit that spot he so desperately craves to brush and as he finally does his entire body tenses. Demyx chokes out a whimpering moan with one last deliberate thrust against the pillow and he goes tumbling to his own oblivion, coming hard against the fabric. He rides the waves of his ecstasy and time all but stops as each shuddering spark of electricity washes over him. 

Too soon the roar of his orgasm melts to more of a whisper- Demyx pulls out of himself, rolling off the pillow and back against the mattress with a contented sigh. He can feel his heart (nonheart?) pounding in his chest- a drum beating a tune for his ears only, and he can’t help but grin at the rhythm of his body’s own music. 

He dangles a leg off the edge of the bed, letting it swing lazily, and he halfheartedly wonders how long he’s been here. Can’t have been  _ that _ long right? Demyx reaches up to scratch his head with a thoughtful pout. There had still been plenty of day left when he’d slipped into the room; surely there was still some time to goof off before he absolutely  _ had _ to get to work. At the very least, maybe he had some time left for that nap… 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
